Quidditch et autres désagréments
by Colibrii
Summary: Faire une demande en mariage parfaite n'est pas toujours des plus faciles. C'est ce dont Louis Weasley va se rendre compte à son plus grand désespoir.


**Titre : Quidditch et autres désagréments**

 **Série : Dans la Famille Connelly (Née de Père Inconnu, Sauver les apparences...)**

 **Personnages : Louis Weasley et Eurydice Flint**

 **Remerciements : Je tiens à remercier ma bêta-reader Temperence01.**

 **Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et je ne touche pas un centime pour mes écrits.**

.

* * *

.

Dans un petit bureau du département de Coopération Internationale, un jeune homme s'était agenouillé devant une femme blonde qui réprimait à grande peine son envie de rire. Louis Weasley s'éclaircit la gorge et lança un regard noir à son amie qui reprit son sérieux avec difficulté.

— Excuse-moi, chuchota-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

— Reste là et écoute-moi.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête tandis que Louis prenait une grande inspiration.

— Eurydice. Si je t'ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui c'est pour te faire part… te faire part des sentiments qui m'habitent. Je… Je t'aime Di ! Je t'aime depuis bien plus d'années que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je ne sais pas exactement quand je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Mais je sais par contre à quel moment je me suis rendu compte des sentiments que j'éprouvais à ton égard. Tu étais là au bord de votre piscine. Tu parlais avec Nikolaï de Ted et de son stupide béguin pour ma sœur. J'étais de mon côté avec Alexander mais je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de toi. Tu as lancé une vacherie sur ma sœur.

La femme debout ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Louis lui lança un nouveau regard noir.

— Tu as lancé une vacherie sur Victoire avant de tourner ton regard vers moi. Tu m'as souri et tu as dit : « Heureusement, Louis n'est pas du tout comme ça lui ! ». J'ai sans doute rougi comme un idiot tandis que tu retournais à ta conversation avec Nikolaï. Je crois, non, je suis persuadé que c'est à cet instant que j'ai compris que je t'aimais. Je… Nous sommes ensemble depuis quatre ans et demi maintenant. Et…

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une trentaine d'années. Elle écarquilla les yeux en les voyant ainsi. Louis se releva précipitamment en époussetant son pantalon.

— Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? demanda la nouvelle venue éberluée.

— Je… commença Louis.

— Louis veut demander sa copine en mariage. Il s'entraîne sur moi, répliqua l'autre en souriant.

L'autre arqua un sourcil tandis que Louis se passait la main dans ses boucles rousses gêné.

— Vous avez trouvé la bague ?

Louis chercha dans sa poche de pantalon et en sortit un écrin noir qu'il ouvrit. Les yeux des deux femmes s'illuminèrent.

— Elle est superbe !

— Magnifique même.

Louis ferma l'écrin et le remit dans sa poche.

— Comment est l'heureuse élue ?

— C'est Eurydice Flint, répondit l'autre avant que Louis n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

— Eurydice Flint ! Tu veux dire la présentatrice de 100% Quidditch ?

— C'est elle oui, intervint Louis en souriant.

— Mais vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ? A Poudlard ?

— En quelque sorte. C'était la sœur de mon meilleur ami.

— Comme c'est romantique ! s'exclama la deuxième femme.

— Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ! intervint une voix masculine près de la porte.

— Euh… On travaille bien entendu, Mr Tyler, rétorqua la femme.

L'homme les regarda les uns après les autres.

— Miss Yaxley ! Je dois vous parler, suivez-moi ! dit-il à l'adresse de la fausse fiancée.

La jeune femme fit une grimace à ses collègues avant de suivre son supérieur.

— Je crois que je vais retourner dans mon bureau aussi, ajouta l'autre femme en souriant. Bonne chance pour ta demande, Louis !

De la chance c'est sans doute ce dont il avait besoin.

.

oOoOo

.

Lorsque le jeune homme rentra ce soir-là, Eurydice était plongée dans un tas de paperasses.

— Bonsoir Louis, déclara-t-elle en se redressant pour l'embrasser.

— Tu fais quoi ? demanda-t-il en lui caressant délicatement la nuque.

— Des pronostics pour les prochains matchs, répondit-elle en se replongeant dans ses papiers. Tu pourrais allumer la radio, s'il te plaît. Ils ne vont pas tarder à donner les résultats du match Canons contre Flaquemare.

D'un coup de baguette, Louis alluma la radio. Eurydice le remercia tandis que deux voix masculines commençaient à s'élever du poste. Louis vit sa compagne retenir son souffle. Il esquissa un sourire. Il avait toujours trouvé que sa passion dévorante pour le Quidditch faisait parti de son charme. Lui qui n'aimait pas plus ce sport que cela devait vivre avec quelques balais de collection et une montagne de T-Shirt signé par les joueurs qu'Eurydice rencontrait au cours de son travail. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure car ce qui faisait plaisir à Eurydice lui faisait plaisir à lui aussi. De plus, il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à la détourner des terrains.

Il mit sa main dans la poche de son pantalon effleurant du bout des doigts l'écrin de velours. Toute l'attention d'Eurydice était rivée vers le poste et les paroles de ses deux collègues.

— Oh ! Zut ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Elle fit sursauter légèrement Louis qui était parti dans ses pensées.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Les Canons ont gagné ce qui veut dire que les Faucons ne sont plus en tête que de quatre points au classement général.

Louis la vit fouiller sous ses papiers et finalement trouver sa baguette. Elle éteignit le poste d'un coup de baguette rageur.

— Ce n'est vraiment pas bon, pas bon du tout même, dit-elle en griffonnant quelques mots sur un bout de parchemin.

— Tu me rejoins sous la douche ? demanda-t-il avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Eurydice ferma les yeux au contact de la douceur de ses lèvres.

— J'ai une tonne de pronostics à faire pour la fin de la semaine, soupira-t-elle.

— Ils peuvent attendre un peu non ? questionna Louis en passant ses mains sous la chemise de sa compagne.

— Ils peuvent attendre un peu, confirma Eurydice en se retournant pour l'embrasser.

.

oOoOo

.

— Enfin tout ça pour dire que si j'avais pu, je lui aurais bien mis un coup de batte dans la tête, lança Marcus Flint.

Avalon Flint leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

— Quoi ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce foutu arbitre n'est pas capable de voir une faute énorme sur un de mes poursuiveurs.

— Par contre, cela aurait été de ta faute s'il s'était retrouvé avec des dents en moins, Marcus, répliqua sa femme en souriant.

— Ça, c'est certain ! s'exclama-t-il. Et toi, Louis ? Quoi de neuf au rayon international ?

— Pas grand-chose en fait, Marcus.

— Que tu peux êtres modeste ! intervint Eurydice. Le directeur du département lui a confié une mission auprès de l'ambassadeur français, expliqua-t-elle fièrement.

Louis se sentit rougir légèrement. La fierté dans la voix d'Eurydice lui réchauffait le cœur. Il sentit la main de la jeune femme se poser sur la sienne.

— Et bien raconte, l'encouragea-t-elle.

Louis entreprit de raconter ce que le directeur de département lui avait demandé de faire. En partenariat avec d'autres employés, il devait mettre sur pied un projet d'échange entre les deux pays. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction d'Eurydice qui lui fit un large sourire.

— C'est merveilleux pour toi, Louis, déclara Avalon Flint à la fin de son récit.

— Cela vous dirait d'ouvrir une petite bouteille d'hydromel pour arroser ça ? questionna Marcus en se levant.

L'homme n'attendit pas qu'on lui répondre pour aller vers la cave. Il remonta quelques minutes plus tard avec une bouteille de dix ans d'âge. Il servit à tout le monde un verre et chacun but à la réussite de Louis.

.

oOoOo

.

— Tu me trouves comment ? demanda Eurydice en tournant sur elle-même.

— Parfaite, répliqua-t-il avant de lui voler un baiser.

Il l'attrapa par la main et ils transplanèrent. Louis serra sa grand-mère contre son cœur. La vieille femme lança un regard peu amène à Eurydice mais la salua poliment. Le fait que Louis ait déjà été en couple avec elle durant sa dernière année à Poudlard l'avait fait passer aux yeux de certains membres de la famille pour une séductrice profiteuse. Le fait qu'ils aient caché leur relation pendant près de deux ans n'avait pas arrangé la situation.

— Joyeux anniversaire, Victoire ! s'exclama Louis en apercevant sa sœur.

La belle blonde fit mine d'ignorer Eurydice tandis qu'elle embrassait son frère sur les deux joues. Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa compagne et lui accorda un sourire hypocrite avant de la saluer avec une politesse glaciale.

— Hey Di ! s'exclama une voix que la jeune femme connaissait bien.

Elle sourit à son meilleur ami qui la serra contre son cœur. Les cheveux du jeune homme virèrent au rouge quelques secondes, la couleur préférée d'Eurydice avant de redevenir bleu électrique. Ted Lupin se tourna ensuite vers Louis pour le saluer.

Ils commencèrent à prendre l'apéritif quelques minutes après l'arrivée de Harry et Ginny Potter. Eurydice qui connaissait tous ces grands noms à travers les livres d'histoire ne savaient jamais vraiment comment se comporter avec eux. Surtout lorsque Harry s'adressa directement à elle :

— Comment va Olivier Dubois, au fait ?

— Très bien. Ils sont partis en vacances aux Antilles avec sa femme, répondit-elle mal à l'aise.

— Vous lui passerez le bonjour de ma part la prochaine fois que vous le verrez.

— Bien sûr, rétorqua-t-elle le rouge aux joues.

La soirée se passait relativement bien jusqu'à ce que Victoire se lève au milieu du repas. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle obligea Ted assis à côté d'elle à se lever aussi avant de déclarer avec une mine gênée :

— Teddy et moi avons une heureuse nouvelle à vous annoncer…

Louis entendit Eurydice s'étouffer à sa droite. Il tourna son visage vers elle et lui tapota dans le dos. La quinte de toux se calma.

— Je suis enceinte.

Des exclamations de joie et des félicitations s'élevèrent autour de la table. Louis jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de sa compagne qui avait visiblement du mal à se composer une mine de fête.

— Et, intervint Ted par-dessus le tumulte. Nous aimerions ajouter que nous avons aussi choisi le parrain et la marraine. Louis et Di !

Louis vit Eurydice se forcer à sourire. Elle se leva et fit le tour de la table pour prendre dans ses bras son meilleur ami. Louis l'imita et alla féliciter et remercier les futurs parents. Toutefois, le pire de la soirée n'était pas encore arrivé. L'annonce amena, en effet, les convives à parler couples et mariage.

— D'ailleurs quand est prévu le vôtre, Louis ? questionna Molly Weasley.

— C'est vrai ça ! intervint Percy Weasley. Cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble déjà ?

— Quatre ans, répliqua Louis.

— Il serait sérieusement temps d'y songer alors, déclara la matriarche. Vous n'allez pas vivre comme ça toute votre vie après tout. L'engagement est important dans un couple.

Louis sentit Eurydice frémir sur la chaise à côté de la sienne.

— Tu n'es pas d'accord, Eurydice ? interrogea Victoire

— Je pense que Louis et moi avons déjà montré que notre couple est sérieux. L'engagement ne se résume pas au mariage.

— Mais le mariage est une preuve de plus d'amour et de sûreté, répliqua Percy Weasley.

— Certains de mes amis nés-moldus ont des parents ensemble depuis vingt ans sans être mariés, intervint Lily Potter. Dans ces cas-là, le mariage n'est plus qu'une broutille.

Une expression choquée passa sur le visage de Molly Weasley.

— Une broutille ! Le mariage est une institution importante chez nous sorciers ! Enfin je suis sûr que Louis et Eurydice ne vont pas tarder à nous annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

.

oOoOo

.

— C'est toujours pareil ! s'exclama Eurydice agacée en retirant sa veste. A chaque fois que j'y vais, il faut toujours que l'un d'eux me fasse une remarque mesquine !

— Mamie Molly voudrait juste pouvoir assister à notre mariage. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.

— Toute une histoire ! Toute une histoire ! Mais je n'en fais pas toute une histoire ! Je ne fais que constater des faits, Louis ! Je devrais m'être habituée au fait que la plupart des membres de ta famille me détestent pourtant.

— Ils ne te détestent pas.

— Tu n'as pas remarqué le regard de ta grand-mère ou quoi !

— Elle s'inquiète c'est tout. Mise à part Victoire personne ne te déteste là-bas. Ma mère t'apprécie, tu sais. Et mon père aussi. Ils te trouvent courageuse d'avoir réussi à réaliser tes rêves d'enfants.

— Tu te rends compte que je vais être la marraine de l'enfant de la personne qui me déteste le plus sur cette planète, déclara-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence. Remarque mon oncle Olivier a dû vivre la même chose lorsque maman a décrété qu'il serait mon parrain.

Louis s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser doucement.

— Je suis sûr que tu feras une bonne marraine, murmura-t-il.

— Et toi un bon parrain, répliqua la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser.

.

oOoOo

.

Louis était en train de mettre les petits plats dans les grands depuis le début de l'après-midi. Eurydice devait présenter une émission jusqu'à vingt heures et le jeune homme préparait avec minutie la table et le repas. Tout devait être parfait. Eurydice fêtait ses vingt-huit ans ce jour-là et il pensait que le moment était venu pour lui de se jeter à l'eau.

Louis était en train de mettre la dernière touche à la table romantique qu'il avait préparée lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le judas optique pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Louis fit une grimace en voyant les deux meilleurs amis de Di derrière la porte. Avait-elle préparé quelque chose sans le prévenir ?

Il ouvrit la porte. Nikolaï le salua joyeusement tout comme Ted.

— Elle est pas encore rentrée ? questionna Nikolaï.

— Non. Elle finit à vingt heures.

— On s'est dit que ça pouvait être sympa de lui faire une surprise vu que sa fête familiale n'aura pas lieu avant ce week-end, expliqua Nikolaï.

Louis les laissa entrer. Ted s'arrêta sur le palier de la salle à manger-salon.

— Je… En fait, je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée. On ferait mieux de partir, déclara-t-il.

— Pour… En effet, je... Désolé du dérangement, ajouta Nikolaï en commençant à partir.

Un pop sonore retentit alors dans le hall d'entrée. Eurydice sourit largement en voyant ses deux amis. Elle se précipita vers Nikolaï qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis près de d'un mois avant de saluer Ted. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Louis pour l'embrasser.

— Merci pour cette agréable surprise, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Louis ferma les yeux de désespoir tandis qu'elle l'embrassait doucement.

— Je vais me changer je me dépêche, lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

— Je… On peut toujours partir… commença Nikolaï.

— Non ! Non ! Ça lui fait plaisir de vous voir. On reportera ça à une autre fois, répondit Louis en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger.

D'un coup de baguette il éteignit les chandeliers. La table était belle mais beaucoup moins romantique lorsqu'Eurydice réapparut une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Eurydice sourit à son petit ami tandis qu'il servait quatre verres d'hydromel.

— Vous aviez prévu cela depuis un moment ? demanda-t-elle en prenant la coupe qu'il lui tendait.

Ted et Nikolaï échangèrent un regard.

— On s'est dit que ça te ferait plaisir, répliqua Louis en donnant leur verre aux deux autres.

— Et bien, ça me fait même très plaisir ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant de plus bel.

Son regard balaya la table. Elle effleura du bout des doigts les serviettes en velours rouges.

— On trinque ? intervint Nikolaï en levant son verre. A toi,Di ! lança-t-il

Chacun répéta ce qu'il avait dit avant de boire une gorgée d'hydromel. Après le repas, Nikolaï et Ted lui offrirent son cadeau. Eurydice sourit franchement en voyant le maillot à l'effigie de l'équipe d'Irlande.

— O'Connell ! O'Connell ! Vous avez réussi à avoir un autographe de lui ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant le nom et la signature. Oh merci… Merci les gars !

— Content que ça te plaise !

—Tu rigoles ça fait plus que me plaire même ! C'est… O'Connell est inapprochable. Comment avez-vous fait ?

— Ça, c'est un secret, répliqua Nikolaï en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Louis alla chercher ce qu'il comptait offrir à Eurydice. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit paquet parfaitement emballé qu'il lui donna. Eurydice l'ouvrit. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent en voyant le bijou.

— Tu m'aides à le mettre ? demanda-t-elle en relevant son impressionnante chevelure brune.

Louis prit le collier délicatement et l'installa autour de son cou.

— Il te plaît ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

— Beaucoup ! répondit-elle avant de poser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Après un dernier verre, Nikolaï et Ted quittèrent l'appartement. Malgré tout, ils avaient passé une très bonne soirée.

.

oOoOo

.

Lorsque Louis rentra du travail Eurydice était dans ses papiers mais le jeune homme remarqua immédiatement qu'elle semblait morose. Il l'embrassa dans le cou avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

— Ça ne va pas, Di ? demanda-t-il.

Elle sourit légèrement avant de lui assurer qu'elle se portait très bien. Louis n'insista pas malgré le fait qu'il ne crut pas un mot de ce qu'elle affirmait. Toutefois, il savait que cela ne servait à rien de la brusquer si elle ne désirait pas parler. Cela risquait au contraire de la braquer un peu plus. Eurydice lui posa des questions sur sa journée. Louis lui raconta en riant qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir dans le bureau du directeur du département et que cela avait entraîné quelques perturbations.

— Ils ont mis deux heures à comprendre d'où cela venait, expliquait-il. Mr Tyler était dans un état d'énervement avancé. Je crois qu'il va en toucher deux mots au Ministre, cela fait deux fois en deux semaines tout de même.

— Tu crois que c'est un acte volontaire ?

— J'en ai pas la moindre idée mais en tout cas ça ne le fait pas rire.

— Il a pensé à mettre un sort d'imperméabilité sur ses papiers au moins ?

— Je ne sais pas, non plus. Je ne crois pas vu que j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait perdu une partie de certains dossiers.

— Une personne compétente devrait pouvoir les récupérer, tu ne crois pas ?

— Sans doute… répliqua-t-il en retenant un bâillement. Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

— Ce que tu veux, répondit Eurydice.

Louis se dirigea vers le coin cuisine et commença à préparer le dîner. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction d'Eurydice qui semblait de nouveau plonger dans de sombres pensées.

.

oOoOo

.

Il était là. Cet enfoiré de Mulciber était en train de prendre une photo avec deux adolescentes lorsque Louis le repéra sur le chemin de traverse. Le jeune homme ne réfléchit pas à deux fois et se dirigea à grands pas vers lui. Louis poussa violemment Mulciber et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quelque chose le frappa au visage. Louis se retint de frotter son poing douloureux. Tandis que l'autre portait sa main à sa joue, hébété.

Les fans avaient poussé des cris perçants tandis que le peu de personnes présentes sur le chemin se tournaient vers la scène.

— Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend, espèce de cinglé ! s'exclama Mulciber légèrement sonné.

— Je suis le copain d'Eurydice ! Le crétin ! Tu te souviens ?

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres du joueur de Quidditch.

— Alors c'est avec toi qu'elle sort. Elle a vraiment des goûts étranges enfin ça je m'en doutais…

— Tu vas lui foutre la paix, je te préviens !

— Je tente ma chance, c'est tout. T'as peur qu'elle me préfère à toi ?

— Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une grande star de Quidditch que tu dois te croire tout permis !

— Je me disais juste qu'Eurydice méritait mieux qu'un petit fonctionnaire dans ton genre mais visiblement vous vous valez tous les deux, cracha l'autre.

Louis serra son poing contre sa cuisse se retenant de frapper de nouveau l'énergumène.

— Je te préviens ! Le mieux que tu ais à faire quand tu la croises maintenant c'est de l'ignorer !

— Il y a un problème, Messieurs ? demanda un homme en uniforme de policiers sorciers.

— Il n'y a aucun problème, non, Monsieur l'agent, répliqua Mulciber en fixant Louis dans les yeux.

— Vous êtes sûr Monsieur ? Plusieurs personnes l'ont vu vous frapper.

— Il avait ses raisons, rétorqua l'autre en esquissant un sourire mesquin.

— Vous ferez bien de vous séparer alors, fit remarquer le policier.

— Tu es prévenu Mulciber ! s'exclama Louis en pointant son index sur l'autre.

— Je suis prévenu mais…

Louis n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase car il avait déjà transplané dans son salon. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il tremblait d'agacement. Il se précipita vers l'évier pour passer sa main douloureuse sous l'eau.

— Tu t'es fait mal ? demanda Eurydice. Je vais te chercher un gant.

La jeune femme revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un gant qu'elle remplit de glace. Elle prit le poignet de Louis délicatement et posa le gant sur sa main.

— Comment t'es-tu fait ça ?

— Je me suis battu, déclara-t-il. Je plaisante, ajouta-t-il en voyant le visage inquiet de sa compagne. Je me suis juste coincé la main au boulot.

Eurydice sembla le croire et ne posa pas plus de question.

— Tu veux que j'essaye un sort de guérison ? demanda-t-elle.

— Tu ne sais pas lancer correctement ces sorts, Di.

— Je me suis améliorée en quatre ans, rétorqua-t-elle visiblement vexée. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

— J'ai failli perdre mon bras la dernière fois, je te signale, la taquina-t-il.

— Fais comme tu veux ! Si ça ne t'embête pas d'avoir mal !

— Tu fais la tête ? questionna-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence.

— Non ! répliqua Eurydice en examinant sa main légèrement enflée. Tu t'es peut-être cassé quelque chose, remarqua-t-elle.

— Mais non, ça va passer, dit-il en se forçant à fermer son poing.

Il cacha difficilement une grimace de douleur.

— Si tu le dis…

— Tu faisais quoi avant que j'arrive ?

— Je cherche des sujets pour 100% Quidditch. Il faut qu'on se renouvelle régulièrement

— Vous avez déjà fait un débat sur les balais ?

— Il y a un an environ.

— Les combinaisons ?

— Il y a six mois. Tu ne te rappelles pas, il y a eu une polémique concernant le fait que certains uniformes rendaient la pénétration dans l'air meilleur et que ça désavantageait les autres. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

— Je dois t'avouer que non. La création de la Ligue Européenne ?

— Déjà fait.

— Les Quidditch insolite ?

Eurydice releva vivement la tête.

— Le… comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser. Tu es génial, Louis ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

— On me le dit souvent, plaisanta-t-il alors que sa compagne allait noter ses idées sur un morceau de parchemin.

Louis l'observa écrire fébrilement. Il esquissa un sourire attendri.

— Di !

— Oui ? demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.

— Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

— Je t'aime aussi, Louis, répondit-elle en souriant. Mais je dois noter mes idées avant de les oublier, ajouta-t-elle alors que les baisers de Louis l'amenaient près de sa mâchoire.

— Ce n'est que partie remise, lança-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe et de s'éloigner.

.

oOoOo

.

— Tu trouves pas ça trop mignon ? demanda Eurydice en regardant les petites chaussures. Ça a de si petits pieds ! Tu crois que ça leur servira ?

— Prends-les si tu le veux.

— Et puis, s'ils n'en veulent pas, ça pourrait toujours nous servir à nous ! s'exclama-t-elle en tendant la main pour les attraper.

Louis la vit rougir violemment tandis qu'elle bredouillait :

— Euh… Je… Enfin… Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'un jour peut-être… Je… Euh…

— Moi aussi, je veux avoir des enfants avec toi, Di, la rassura Louis en souriant.

Eurydice répondit à son sourire avant de prendre les chaussures. Ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse pour payer puis Eurydice lui proposa d'aller prendre un verre au Starbucks. Louis remarqua rapidement qu'Eurydice voulait lui dire quelque chose mais que sa gêne la troublait. Elle se lança finalement :

— Je… En parlant de… Enfin, je sais que tu es encore… encore jeune. Je… Je ne veux surtout pas te brusquer mais je… Je pense qu'on… qu'on pourrait…

— Songer à la possibilité d'avoir un enfant ?

— Pas tout de suite bien sûr mais… mais dans deux ans ou… ou trois, lança-t-elle paniquée.

Le cerveau de Louis tournait à plein régime. Il n'aurait jamais pensé faire sa demande dans un tel endroit mais il eut le sentiment que c'était le bon moment, qu'il n'aurait peut-être plus d'occasion de la faire avant quelques temps. Comme dans les films romantiques moldus, il poussa sa chaise et mit un genou à terre devant la chaise d'Eurydice.

— Tu… Tu ne te sens pas bien ? demanda-t-elle visiblement perdue.

— Je… Cela fait un moment que je veux te le dire Di. Je…

Tout ce qu'il s'était préparé à dire s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Il ne savait plus par où commencer. Il remarqua alors que les bruits du Starbuck s'étaient estompés. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers leurs voisins qui les fixaient avec attention. Il reporta son attention vers Eurydice et lut dans son regard comme un éclair de compréhension.

— Je… J'avais préparé tout un tas de trucs à te dire mais… mais je crois que j'en ai oublié les trois quart. Je vais tacher de m'en rappeler. Je… J'ai le béguin pour toi depuis que j'ai quatorze ans, Di. Depuis ce mois d'août passé dans la villa de tes parents. Alors quand… Quand tu as semblé t'intéresser à moi il y a un peu plus de quatre ans et demi, c'était… C'était comme si mon rêve se réalisait. Je… Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible avant Mais j'ai tout de même tenté ma chance et… et ça a marché. Je… Je t'aime, Di. Je… Je sais que tu penses que le mariage ne sert pas à grand-chose, qu'on n'a pas besoin d'être mariés pour être un couple solide mais… mais je te le demande quand même… Eurydice, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Eurydice le fixa quelques secondes sans rien dire. Louis remarqua ses yeux brillants sans doute se retenait-elle de pleurer.

— C'est ta grand-mère qui va être contente, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

— Ça veut dire oui ?

— Ça veut dire que dans quelques temps, je deviendrai Mrs Flint-Weasley, répliqua-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Louis se releva pour la serrer dans ses bras tandis qu'il entendait les applaudissements des clients du café. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de sa fiancée. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre avec lenteur.

— Louis ! Devine dans quoi tu t'es agenouillé ? demanda-t-elle à son oreille.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à son genou et remarqua une magnifique trace marron sur son jean. Il entendit Eurydice pouffer légèrement. Ils sortaient du café lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose de primordial. Il prit la main d'Eurydice et ne sentit aucun métal frais.

— Tu as enlevé la bague ? demanda-t-il bêtement.

— Tu ne m'en as pas donnée. Pourquoi il y en avait une ? questionna-t-elle en souriant.

— Mais quel crétin, soupira-t-il. J'ai oublié de sortir la bague.

— Tu l'as sur toi ? s'étonna Eurydice.

— Non. Il y a que moi pour oublier la bague dans une demande en mariage, soupira-t-il.

— Aller ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Tu me la donneras à la maison.

— Quand même, bougonna-t-il.

Eurydice l'arrêta et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

— Louis, c'est la meilleure demande en mariage qu'on m'ait jamais faite, déclara-t-elle.

— Parce qu'on t'en a fait d'autres ?

Eurydice esquissa un sourire énigmatique mais ne répondit rien. Louis n'aurait sans doute pas sa réponse avant un long, un très long moment.


End file.
